


В ярких красках

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3Z AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Оборо не был готов.





	В ярких красках

— Обо-чааан… — голос Кагуры прозвучал, как обычно, навязчиво, но в нём добавились незнакомые вкрадчивые нотки. Он уже на третьем курсе, почти выпускник школы — почему же так сложно возразить этой рыжей первокурснице? Он даже перестал спорить насчёт дурацкого прозвища. — Примерь вот это.  
С тяжёлым вздохом Оборо вернулся к примерочной кабинке, на ходу изучая очередной набор одежды. Он предпочитал чёрную школьную форму, простые белые или серые рубашки и сам ни за что бы не выбрал другие цвета. Зелёная рубашка с каким-то не то цветочным, не то лиственным рисунком, ну это ещё куда ни шло. Но малиновые брюки! Он хмуро взглянул на этикетку: неужели такое продавали в мужском отделе?

Оборо попытался вспомнить, как вообще попал в этот магазин — отдел одежды в крупном и недешёвом торговом центре. Как вышло, что, вместо того чтобы заниматься учёбой после школьных уроков, он встретил Кагуру и пошёл куда-то с ней? Даже купил ей мороженого. Зачем вообще занятому выпускнику общаться с девчонкой с первого курса? Ведь он всего лишь достал её портфель с ветвей дерева, куда его закинули горе-хулиганы в начале года. Когда Оборо пришёл узнать, что за шум, они уже валялись на земле, избитые той малявкой, у которой додумались отжать деньги на обед. Но каким-то образом с тех пор Кагура считала его лучшим другом или кем-то в этом роде. Находила его и подсаживалась в обед, в каком бы уединённом местечке он ни сидел со своими книгами. Приносила бенто на двоих и съедала оба. Каждый раз он хотел прогнать эту шумную назойливую девчонку, но при виде её широкой искренней улыбки все возражения почему-то мигом вылетали из головы.

— Обо-чан, ты готов?  
Нет, он не был готов. Но всё же натянул неожиданно мягкие штаны, которые тесно обхватили задницу. Ещё больше нахмурясь, он бочком вышел из кабинки. Кагура схватила его за руки и закружила по проходу в восторженном танце, чудом не опрокидывая вешалки с одеждой.  
— Я же говорила, тебе идут яркие цвета!  
Рядом кто-то присвистнул, и Оборо в сотый раз пожалел, что пришёл. Он развернулся назад к примерочной, но резко остановился. Вход в кабинку загородил Такасуги, сам одетый в выпендрёжный фиолетовый свитер — наверняка у этого цвета было специальное девчачье название, которого Оборо не знал, — и джинсы, которые просто не могли не быть последним писком моды, как и все вещи этого сынка богатых родителей.  
— Дай пройти, Такасуги.  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты покупаешь шмотки здесь, — издевательски ухмыльнулся тот. — И что различаешь цвета помимо чёрного и белого. Хотя нет, судя по всему, не различаешь.  
Оборо закатил глаза. В позвоночнике человека семь шейных позвонков, двенадцать грудных, пять поясничных, крестец и копчик…  
— Чего молчишь? Хочешь, я тоже помогу что-нибудь выбрать?  
Такасуги всего лишь наглый второкурсник, он не стоит того, чтобы выходить из себя. Ещё несколько месяцев до выпуска, а там ждёт медицинский факультет Токийского университета.

— Шин-чан, ты тоже пришёл сменить имидж? — бодрость в голосе Кагуры настораживала. — Только так не пойдёт. Ты, конечно, метросексуал, но тебе явно нужна помощь леди с безупречным вкусом. Вот, лучше попробуй такой комплект.  
Оборо не хотел знать, что она выбрала для Такасуги. Точно не хотел. В черепе человека восемь больших плоских костей: две височные кости по бокам, затылочная кость — самая нижняя, решётчатая кость и ещё… клиновидная? Которая из них клиновидная? Чёрт! Опять сбился.  
— А? Что это?  
Оборо невольно обернулся. Такасуги с озадаченным видом смотрел на охапку пёстрой ткани, которую пихала ему Кагура. Он развернул одну вещь — что-то вроде короткой куртки, — ядовито-розовую с синими бабочками на спине. Ах, да… точно. Клиновидная кость в форме бабочки…  
— Болеро не в тренде ещё с прошлого сезона! То есть… эээ… Я такое ни за что не надену.  
— Я думала, тебе понравится вишнёво-розовый. Хотя, ты прав, такой оттенок не подойдёт к цвету волос братца. Ты же на него глаз положил, да? — на мгновение глаза Такасуги смешно выпучились от недоумения. Совладав с собой, он помрачнел, но Кагура не обратила на это внимания. Любопытно, что шокировало его больше: что его назвали геем или что усомнились в его вкусе? — Ну тогда примерь вот это кимоно — эти цвета точно сейчас в моде.  
Оборо еле сдержал смешок. Кагура накинула на плечо Такасуги какую-то тряпку, покрытую огромными белыми и розовыми цветами на тёмно-синем фоне. Кажется, он видел подобные в старых самурайских фильмах про весёлый квартал. Точно, вспомнилась целая сцена: как героиня именно в таком кимоно развлекала клиентов чайного домика игрой на сямисэне.  
…лобная кость, пара теменных костей соединяется вместе по средней линии по сагиттальному шву и с лобной костью по веночному — нет, тьфу! — венечному шву…

— Всё-таки ему не идёт этот малахитовый оттенок. Смотри. У него серые глаза — будут эффектнее смотреться с такой дымчато-сиреневой рубашкой и антрацитовым кардиганом.  
— Не, ты что! Зачем ему такие скучные тряпки. Он шикарно выглядит в малиновом!  
Оборо подозрительно оглянулся, услышав повышенные голоса. Такасуги потрясал тёмно-серой кофтой и сиреневой рубашкой, а Кагура размахивала охапкой вещей, от расцветки которых начинала болеть голова.  
— Погляди, Обо-чан, тут целая стойка самой крутой дизайнерской одежды!   
Кагура потянула к нему стильную чугунную вешалку. Словно в замедленной съёмке, вешалка покачнулась и с грохотом опрокинулась — отломанная у прикреплённого к полу основания. Чёртовы дорогостоящие шмотки разлетелись пёстрыми пятнами вокруг. Все трое застыли от неожиданности.

Сидя за столиком в кафе несколько позже, Оборо всё никак не мог объяснить самому себе, как так получилось. Почему рядом с ним хмурился Такасуги, а напротив как ни в чём не бывало уплетала рамэн Кагура. Тогда, в магазине, стряхнув оцепенение, он схватил их за руки и потащил с места преступления. А потом, на тихой улице далеко от торгового центра, Кагура остановилась и заявила, что проголодалась от всего этого волнения, и что джентльмены обязаны угостить юную леди в кафе.  
Как обычно, с ней было невозможно спорить. Но хотя бы удалось избежать покупки той ужасной яркой одежды.  
— Эй! Несите ещё порцию рамэна! — заявила Кагура, сдвигая в сторону стопку пустых мисок.  
— Если продолжишь поглощать пищу в таких объёмах, в скором времени одеваться сможешь только в магазинах для беременных, — протянул Такасуги и отпил длинный глоток своего напитка — какого-то йогурта. Удивительно, но, несмотря на репутацию, он, видимо, придерживался здорового питания.  
— Если продолжишь так же презрительно отзываться о здоровом аппетите растущего организма, в скором времени тебе придётся искать новый объект воздыханий вместо моего братца, — Кагура с невозмутимым видом приступила к уже шестой, кажется, миске. Такасуги возмущённо вскинулся, но быстро взял себя в руки и предпочёл вернуться к напитку.  
Возможно, он был не так уж глуп, если так быстро сообразил, что спорить с Кагурой бесполезно. Или, может быть, он уже хорошо знал её? Ведь он дружил с её старшим братом. Если задуматься, про их взаимоотношения Оборо не знал ровным счётом ничего.

Чувствуя себя немного третьим лишним, Оборо полез в портфель. Как хорошо, что он не растерялся и не забыл схватить его, когда они убегали из магазина — иначе ему нечем было бы платить за еду и пришлось занимать у Такасуги. Такого его гордость точно бы не перенесла. И школьную форму он тоже забрал… Школьную форму? Если форма Оборо лежала сейчас в портфеле, то…  
— Цвета, конечно, клоунские, но в целом такой стиль тебе идёт. Особенно штаны, — по интонации Такасуги сложно было сказать, издевался он или говорил серьёзно. Но, чёрт же возьми, как такое только могло произойти. Почему он не пошёл переодеваться сразу, а стоял и слушал препирания Кагуры и Такасуги? Как он не заметил эти малиновые…  
— Кто бы мог подумать: такой дисциплинированный ученик, гордость сэнсэя — и вор.  
Вор? Он вор? А ведь и правда, это уже никакое не — пускай и случайное — хулиганство, это самая настоящая кража. Вернуть. Надо аккуратно и незаметно вернуть вещи сегодня же.  
— Как ты смеешь! Обо-чан никакой не вор! И что ещё за клоунские цвета? Да что бы ты понимал в моде! — от возмущения Кагура забыла проглотить рамэн и теперь плевала его остатками прямо через весь стол на Такасуги. У них снова завязалась перепалка.

Оборо спрятал лицо в ладони. Это всё неправильно. У него были совершенно другие планы на день, в которые не входили ни унижение перед Такасуги, ни трата почти всех карманных денег на Кагуру и её непомерный аппетит, ни кража безумной во всех смыслах одежды. Но, стоило признать, это было в какой-то мере… весело? Нет-нет, весело — неподходящее слово, абсолютно. Нормально. Неплохо. Не так ужасно, как могло бы быть.  
— Классно мы всё-таки сегодня погуляли, а? — Кагура наконец-то наелась и откинулась на спинку диванчика.  
Почему-то же они сидели сейчас вместе в этом кафе. Почему-то же не торопились идти по домам.  
— Надо будет как-нибудь повторить. Обо-чан, Шин-чан?  
Повторить? Когда-нибудь — непременно. В другой жизни, где все они по какой-то невероятной — а иначе ведь никак — причине станут настоящими друзьями.  
— Что, правда идут?


End file.
